Three rules
by Blloyd607502
Summary: Training Practice for the Titans and Robin has a new training excersice for them. BBXRAE. One shot


I don't own teen titans.

Sorry if its bad but this little story has been running around the back of my head for a few weeks and I couldn't get rid of it. So I wrote it pretty fast. Sorry.

'Time for Training'. Robin's voice came across the communicator. Beast Boy looked down at the small figure on the video and nodded. He got up out his seat, placed down his controller and moved towards the training hall slowly but surely.

When he arrived all the others were already there. He moved into line quickly and quietly and started to listen. '…So we're all going to reveal our rules during combat today, to give each other a idea of how we work.' Beast Boy groaned inside, Robin had somehow got the stupid Idea into his head that each fighter had rules in his head, a set of codes that he stuck to during each fight, things like, never turn your back on the enemy and never bring a knife to a gun fight. It was an incredibly Stupid idea as far as Beast boy was concerned. 'The Pairs will be, Me and Starfire, Me and Cyborg and BB and Raven. These are Unarmed fights, no powers.' Said Robin continuing.

Beast boy stood for a second, looked at Raven and inspiration flashed across his mind. He smiled quietly to himself, this could be fun.

Raven and him moved onto the Training mat. 'Raven, you go first' Robin said. 'Sure, lets get this over with. I have a thousand rules in fights, but only Two that matter. One, Use everything to your advantage, even in unarmed combat your powers are still useable. 'Number two.' try to disable rather than kill' She flicked her wrist and Beast Boy flew across the room, hit the wall and was pinned to it.

Robin nodded, Beast Boy was released, 'Your turn Beast Boy…are you okay?' BB had never stopped smiling throughout the entire fight. Beast boy's smile widened 'Never been better Robin' he said as they moved back onto the mat. Maybe I should stop him, but what is he going to do wondered Robin.

Beast boy looked at Raven, already in a defensive pose. The others craned to see, they had never seen Beast boy in a fist fight without his powers. 'I only have three rules for a fight' said Beast boy, still smiling insanely. 'One, get the enemy unbalanced and off guard if possible.' He moved quickly forwards, swept a leg out and knocked Raven's legs from under her, catching her at the last second. Ravens eyes widened as he caught her, stunned that he had got through her defences so fast 'Number two, Never do anything you will live to regret.' Moved his faced down quickly and kissed her straight on the lips. The large smile still on his lips proving that he was insane.

Raven's breath caught in her throat unable to do anything, the kiss lasted a few seconds, during this time he slowly placed her on the floor. He quickly whipped around and jumped onto the window frame Standing with his hands on his hips victorious, while saying 'Number three, always be closer to an exit than the enemy' Gracefully he fell backwards out the window. The others, forgetting he had powers in the few fragmented seconds ran to the window to try and save him, all except Raven, who was still in a state of shock. They saw, as he turned into an eagle, then a Fish, then into a seal as he reached the water. Waved a flipper and dove. 'You have to admit Robin' Said Cyborg after a few minutes of Amazed silence 'BB sure does know how to fight, Maybe you should try taking a few pages from his book in your spar with Star' Robin blushed, mumbled something about training being over and ran out the room.

The other Titans slowly moved out the Training room, Starfire turned the light off as she left, leaving Raven in the dark. After ten minutes more a single through appeared from somewhere in the mess of emotions she was currently calling her head. He's a very good kisser…

A few days later Beast boy snuck back onto the island in the form of a mouse, slunk through the halls in the form of a salamander, slid under his bedroom door in the form of a fly, checked the room in the form of a small fruit bat for any sign of danger, finding none he turned back into what can only be described with out a master degree in biology and possibly another in Cryptozoology as a human and climbed into bed. Smiled for a second, the same insane smile then yawned.

As he stretched his arms his left one bumped into something soft under the quilt next to him. Slowly he turned, knowing what was going to happen. Terrible dread came over him as he moved the quilt. It was the monkey alarm clock. 'Help me. Help me' It said clashing its cymbals. Then a voice came from somewhere '_Your not the one that needs help. He is' _Beast boy looked Down as a pair of hands appear from the bed on either side of him. '_You forgot your own rule Beast Boy, get the enemy unbalanced and off guard if possible'_ As the hands grabbed him and dragged him down, through his bed to the floor below. Then quickly to the left and up, he fell and landed safely, or he realised as he looked around, in even more danger than he had been in before. He was on Raven's bed. Then he felt it, he wasn't alone, someone was here '_Number two Never do anything you will live to regret' _Felt something brush up against him, jumped up and looked around the room. No one. He fell back onto the bed in exhaustion, eyes closed. Something brushed up against his arm, he turned expecting to see a book or something, and stared straight into a pair of violet eyes.

A scream rang through the tower, then all that could be heard was 'Help me. Help me. Help me…' as the monkey went on, until about half a hour later when Robin got up and smashed it.

The next day Beast boy entered the living room with several unexplainable bruises and another insane smile on his face. Followed by Raven with the same.


End file.
